Where did they go, Hunter?
by Yhu
Summary: (finished) Shawn notices something is missing about his long time lover...


Where did they go, Hunter?  
  
Rating: R for sexual situations  
  
Summary: Shawn finds out something's missing about his long time lover. A one shot.   
  
Genre: Humor  
  
Disclaimer: Humm.. I don't own them, you all know that.   
  
~  
  
Shawn pressed his lips to Hunter's in a firey passionate kiss. Both men moaned loudly- Hunter sliding his hands down the length of his lover's body. Shawn rocked up against him, loving the friction their naked skin caused.   
  
"Suck me off, baby." Hunter commanded as he gripped Shawn's firm ass tightly.   
  
"Sure, Hunter..." Shawn growled seductively as he slithered down his chest. But when he came to Hunter's stomach, something absolutely BIZZARE happened...   
  
*Squish*  
  
Hunter looked down at Shawn's hands which had stopped dead center on his stomach. "What...? What's wrong?"  
  
Shawn pressed his hands further into Hunter's stomach, watching the skin pool around them. "You're... You're...."  
  
"I'm what?!" Hunter asked aggrivatedly.   
  
"...Squishy..." Shawn whispered in absolute horror.   
  
"I AM NOT SQUISHY, SHAWN!!" He bellowed loudly at his smaller lover.   
  
"Yes you are! Look at this!!" Shawn hollered back as he started poking the flabby flesh with his index finger. "It even makes a 'squish' noise!!"   
  
Hunter gripped his hair in his fists and stared down at his once rock hard stomach. "This is all your fault Shawn. You and your freaken' candy!"  
  
"Hey hey hey! I may eat alot of candy but I work out to make up for it! ..Anyway, I don't care if you've gotten soft, Hunter. There's just more of you to love around the middle." He grinned hugging Hunter around the waist. "You're like a big teddy bear..."   
  
It took all of Hunter's will power not to pummel Shawn into an oblivion right then and there. He did however manage to get out a few words. "Shawn... Out. NOW."  
  
"Fine. God, you're so sensitive Hunter." Shawn muttered as he picked up and shimmed into his tight blue jeans. "I'll see you in the morning when you cool off."   
  
Hunter ignored the slam of the hotel room door as he poked at his stomach. ...I... Am.... Squishy....  
  
~  
  
The next morning, Hunter knocked on Shawn's door with a big bouquet of red and white roses in tow. He smiled when the smaller man opened up. He caught Shawn's lips quickly before he could protest. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to be a jerk."   
  
Shawn pulled Hunter in and took the flowers. "Oh that's okay. Just let me put these in water."   
  
Hunter nodded, watching Shawn move about the room. His lover had such a tight, perfect body... How could he have let himself go so easily?! "I was going to hit the gym along with Ric, Dave and Randy. You coming?"  
  
"Mmhm. I was just about to go myself." Shawn said as he grabbed his gym bag. Hunter threw an arm around his shoulders as he escorted him down to the gym.   
  
The members of Evolution all smiled to Shawn as if he was a wounded deer and they were a pack of hungry wolves.   
  
"Hey Shawn." Ric said- and quite possibly the only member not interested in Hunter's prize.   
  
"Hi Ric." Shawn grinned cheerfully as he sat his bag down.   
  
Hunter picked up a weight from the rack, sitting on the ground to begin doing crunches. He eyed Dave and Randy with distrust- but thought nothing more of it.   
  
Randy stripped off his sweaty tee shirt, letting it fall to the ground as he stalked over to Shawn. "Morning." He replied lustily.  
  
"Randy..." Shawn said as he inched away from him, due to the uncomfortable proximity. "Wow." He did note, taking in the sight of Randy's powerful abdomen.   
  
"You like, Shawn?"  
  
Hunter stopped his crunches to glare angrily at Randy's back.   
  
"If you want to touch- go right ahead."   
  
Shawn rolled his eyes but did lay his hand on Randy's stomach- for the sake of humoring him. "God damn..."   
  
"I know. I modeled myself after Hunter- How he used to look anyway."  
  
Maybe he meant it to be a compliment- maybe he didn't. But the fact of the matter is... Randy was hitting on Shawn. In front of him. Two feet away. He stood up and grabbed Randy by the back of the head. "And what was THAT supposed to mean, Randy?"  
  
"Nothing... But don't you feel kind of... Inferior? I mean, look at these abs, Hunter. And look at your flab."   
  
Hunter grabbed Shawn by the arm and pulled him out of the room. "I'm going to fucking kill him..." He hissed as they walked (though it was more like Hunter dragging Shawn) down the hall.   
  
"Hunter, would you please calm down?!" Shawn shouted in vain.   
  
"Ohhh that boy is going down.. I can't stand that god damned swelled head of his anymore..."He hissed not paying any mind to Shawn's many pleas and protests. He opened the door to the equipment room and tossed Shawn in- but not before grabbing a sledge hammer.   
  
Shawn gave a heavy sigh as he plucked a magazine from a rack, and sat down on a steel chair to wait for Hunter to return.   
  
~ Five minutes later~  
  
Hunter's head popped in the door. "Let's go."   
  
"Hunter what did you do?" Shawn tossed his magazine aside with a sigh.   
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Hunter smiled happily as he tossed the bloodied sledge hammer in.   
  
Shawn decided he didn't want to know- and linked arms with Hunter again. "If you really want to loose weight... I'll make you healthy food from now on."  
  
"Thanks baby."  
  
"I guess we can do more healthy things together too. Bike riding, running, swimming..."  
  
Hunter nodded in agreement. "Hmm... But I know one that will really burn quite a few calories."  
  
"Oh, and what would that be?"  
  
He grabbed Shawn by the wrist and hauled him up and over his shoulder. "Oh, I think you know." Hunter pinched his backside   
  
with a smirk on his face.   
  
"I should have known." Shawn laughed as he was carried away.   
  
FIN. 


End file.
